


wish you were here

by georgiehensley



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Male Characters, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Poly, Tenderness, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: when gil enters harry, he has tears in his eyes.or, the one where gil and harry pine for uma.





	wish you were here

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a week ago, actually, but being that i don't write a lot of things in the smut department, i didn't feel comfortable posting it right away. but the release of the "what's my name?" video is making me rethink that, so, here this is. it ties with the headcanon/prediction that uma will be so wound up in trying to defeat mal that she won't pay enough attention to her boys, thus they turn to each other for comfort.
> 
> also, yes, i know the books confirm that harry and harriet are two separate characters who are siblings, but i've thought of harry as trans since the day the character was confirmed for the film (and the "harry vs harriet" confusion began), so i'm still sticking with it.

when gil enters harry, he has tears in his eyes. harry reaches up with his natural hand to wipe them away, pulling his head down to brush away the tears on his other cheek with a few soft kisses.

“she should be here,” gil says, finally, when he's fully inside. “she should be with  _ us _ .”

“i know, love,” harry says, brushing some stray hairs back from where they fall in gil's face. “but at least we have each other to hold.” gil sighs, opening his mouth to make another comment, but harry silences him with a kiss, before wrapping his legs around the other boy’s waist, rolling them over so that he’s on top.

“shh,” he says as a few more tears slip down gil's face, a soft whimper slipping past his lips. “just relax.” he runs his hand gently down the other boy’s firm chest and prominent abs, before also resting his hook against the boy’s stomach. gil hisses as the cool metal touches his skin, but he doesn't complain - the action keeps him grounded in reality rather than letting his thoughts fly elsewhere.

it’s only when gil’s breathing starts to slow down and even out that harry begins to move, the two practically harmonizing in the moans they let out - harry's high tenor with gil's lower barritone. soon harry gets lost in the moment, eyes falling shut in bliss, only for him to come back to his senses at the sound of a low growl, a strong arm wrapping around his slender waist, flipping them back over. gil takes control then, moving at a much faster pace. he balances on his forearms, dark blond hair tickling harry's face, but the pirate is too blissed out to notice.

gil finishes first, crying out  _ her _ name, but continues moving just until harry finishes as well. then he collapses on top of the other boy, crying starting back up again.

“i’m so sorry,” he whispers. “it's just with you being all… and i was thinking about her, and--”

“shh, it's okay,” harry says, running his hand through gil's hair, gently petting him. “i understand. i love her too.” gil sighs, pushing himself back on his hands so he can look down at harry.

“just know i love you no matter what, okay?” he says. “whatever your body looks like, whether she's here or not… i love _ you _ .” harry smiles.

“i love you too.” he says, and gil ducks down, kissing him on the lips. he finally pulls out, lying back against the mattress on harry's right. he pulls the other boy close, encouraging him to lie with his head against the blond's chest, which is exactly what he does.

gil falls asleep that night to thoughts of dark skin and turquoise hair, but little does he know that harry drifts off to the same exact image.


End file.
